Dining Area
DSaF = Information The Dining Area in DSaF is a place that Jack Kennedy can visit. Occasionally, Jack may encounter Steven, Ze Health Inspector, The Bullies, and even the occasional Doggo. Appearance The Dining Area is a room full of tables, arcade cabinets, and a playground in back, in front of the Stage. The Prize Corner can also be seen from here. |-| DSaF 2 = Information The Dining Area in DSaF 2 is an area Jack can access. Much like DSaF, he can encounter the Phone Guy, Peter, more often than not, as they usually meet in this area at the start of the day. Jack also has the chance to encounter the bullies once more, along with more doggos, the man in the Candy the Cat suit, a screen with Foxy's face that reads, "what is Foxy fucks you're bitch rapes", and the Mysterious Giant Scuttlers. Jack also has a chance of encountering the Toy Animatronics, including Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, The Trashpile, Balloon Boy, and, if the music box happens to wind down, Dee Kennedy. Appearance The Dining Area in DSaF 2 is much like its predecessor in Colorado design-wise. There are decorated tables, much like the Colorado location, along with a good view of a large playground. A few arcade cabinets can be seen from this point, along with the prize corner on the right. There is also a house on a post in the background labeled "Frantic Fred". It is unknown as to what this does, as it is never used in the game. |-| DSaF 3 = Information The Dining Area from DSaF 2 returns in DSaF 3, when Jack plans to salvage Withered Freddy, Spring Freddy, Balloon Boy, or Toy Freddy. No animatronics can be found in this area. Appearance The Dining Area is near the exact same as DSaF 2, but from a different perspective, not to mention the faded coloring. The tables are not present, and neither are the booths. The playground equipment is still standing in its spot, however, completely untouched by time. - Utah = Information The Dining Area in the Utah location is an area that Jack can go to when he is given a choice to salvage Classic Freddy, Classic Chica, or Classic Foxy, and, if the option is selected, DaveTrap. Out of the four, DaveTrap is the only one that appears here. He only appears, however, when Jack is leaving the location for the last time Appearance The Dining Area resembles the Dining Area from Project Save the Kiddins. It is a weathered version of the Utah Dining Area, with faded colors and poor lighting. The tables and chairs are covered in their signature cloth, completely untouched by time, despite the color fading. - Colorado = Information The Colorado Dining Area returns in DSAF 3, although taking on a more weathered form. Jack can go here when he is given a choice to salvage Bonnie, Farfour, Breadbear, or Cool Cat. No animatronic appears here, however. Appearance The Dining Area is much like it was in DSaF, although, like in the DSaF 2 diner, it is in a different perspective. The arcades and tables are still intact, despite the colors being faded, much like the other abandoned dining areas in DSaF 3. The Prize Corner can also be seen from here. }} |-| Buyable = The '''Dining Area '''is one of the two rooms that comes with the Start Your Own Freddy Fazbender's Pizza Kit that is in the Los Angeles Location. Information The Dining Area has a Saferoom and a Hallway it also has one extra slot for another room. It has two slots for decoration. From this room, you can change your mascot, view the animatronic catalogue and change the Pizzaria's theme. In the Dining Area, you have an option to buy Tables for $100 and a Stage for $100. Any animatronics that you have salvaged will appear in the Dining Area wandering around unless you put them onstage. Appearance Standard Traditional Freddy's Classic Deluxe - Viewing Mode = Information Appearance Standard Traditional Freddy's Classic Deluxe }} |-| PSTK = Information Appearance |-| STaF = Information Category:Locations Category:DSAF Locations Category:DSAF 2 Locations Category:DSAF 3 Locations Category:PSTK Locations Category:STAF Locations Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF 3 (Troll) Category:PSTK Category:STAF Category:STaF